Happy Valentine's Day
by Lovbody8
Summary: This is my Valentine's Day gift to the fans
1. Chapter 1

Whitney ran to the door to see who it was not that she was expecting anyone but still excited " Yes" she said." The delivery man said " Whitney Houston " ? She said, " Yes " he continue the flowers are for you handing her a gigantic bouquet of Red Roses, one after another without stopping until her living room was filled with 50 bouquets of Red Roses, she thanks him closes the door unable to believe what's happen. She search for a card finding one reading it quickly it , " Happy Valentine's Day" To My One True Love from Kevin"

Unable to believe the sentiment she quickly dials Kevin's number

Whitney said, " Hi Kevin what's going on ?

Kevin said, " Did you receive the Roses ?

Whitney said, " Yes, you didn't have to do this for me

Kevin said, " Yes, I did anything for you and Roses can say what I can't

Whitney said, " What can't you say ?

Kevin said, " How special you are to me and what a beautiful Woman you are to me "

Whitney said, " You're a very kind sweet Man, Thank you

Kevin said, " No, Thank you for touching my life look I don't mean get all soft but you deserve the best lady

Whitney said, " Thank you baby ! I will always love you

Kevin said, " Me too" feeling his eyes getting misty he tries to end the conversation " Happy Valentine's Day "

Whitney said, " Here's a kiss for you " she makes the sound in the phone

Kevin said, " Love you sweet heart " he makes the kissing sound for her

" Happy Valentine's Day to Lovers everywhere "


	2. Chapter 2

Whitney still can't believe all the Red Roses sitting in her living room now where on earth can she put them exhausted from her thoughts she decides to take a break. She fixes herself a cup of green tea with a lemon carrying it back into the living room to relax she takes a couple of sips before placing it down on her coffee table. Deciding to call her mother" Ms. Cissy Houston" about all the flowers her friend Kevin Costner had sent her dials the number only to get her mother's voice mail. Whitney said, " I bet Mama is out having fun on Valentine's Day like I should be oh well " thinking to herself.

Hearing a knock on her door she hurries to answer it thinking it could be her mother coming over to spend some time with her. She opens her door quickly to receive another surprise ! It's the Delivery man again only this time he's giving Whitney different size red boxes about 6 in all she takes the boxes stacking them on her entry table. Whitney said, " Ok sir please no more deliveries today I've had enough where do you want me to sign? The Delivery Man said, " I'm sorry Ms. Houston but you're popular today beside I'm just doing my job" Whitney gives him an understanding look thanks him again before closing her door.

She decides to start with the largest box first opening it to reveal a red heart shape card it had the word " Will" and nothing else on the card feeling confuse Whitney decides to see what's in the other boxes. Next she opens another large box with a red shape card it contain the word " You " the next box contain the word " Go" on its card the fourth box which was a medium red box contain the word " Out" the smaller box contain the word " With " finally reaching a small red gift box opening it she found something quite different it contain a beautiful diamond bracelet underneath it was the last red heart shape card which contain the word " Me ".

Whitney thought " who is Me ? She placed the diamond bracelet on her left wrist loving the brilliance of the diamonds which were exquisite to the touch, she thinks " Whoever Me is has great taste in Jewelry ". Her phone rings she answers it.

Whitney said, "Hello "

Cissy said, " Hello Nippy are you busy ?

Whitney said, " No, I'm not but you know Mama the strangest thing just happen to me

Cissy said, " What is it ?

Whitney said, " I just received 6 red boxes and each box had just one word in it well all except the last one

Cissy said, " Six red boxes from whom that sounds strange Nippy did you inquire who sent the boxes ?

Whitney said, " Mama, I don't even care the last box contain a beautiful diamond bracelet and I'm wearing it

Cissy said, " Now I'm concern honey who do you know that's sending out gift's like that besides you don't have any idea where the gift came from so you better find out before you wear that bracelet

Whitney said, " Yeah you're right Mama ! It's just that it's Valentine's Day and women are suppose to get gifts like this so it can't be a mistake. I'm taking it off now ok Mama it's time for me to go, Love ya !

She begins to unhook the gold catch on the bracelet to take it off but she couldn't take it off her heart wouldn't let her deciding she would keep her word to her mother removing the bracelet later tonight but not now.


	3. Chapter 3

Whitney heard her door bell ringing she stops before opening the door taking a deep breath, Whitney said, " Yes ". Standing in front of her was a very handsome Man in his early 40's with a broad smile across his face his very blue eyes beaming with delight and his blonde hair contrasting nicely with his " California tan ". His silk navy suit with crisp white shirt and red tie peeks out from his black coat and leather gloves. Kevin said, " Hi Sweetheart " Can I come inside it's cold ? Whitney said, " Yeah baby " taking his glove hand pulling him inside closing the front door behind him before giving him a kiss and a hug pulling away looking into his blue eyes with a question Kevin stops her before the questions start. Kevin said, " I'm here Whitney it's Valentine's Day and I been thinking of you all day did you get my gift ?

Whitney holds up her left wrist to show him telling Kevin its beautiful now it's hers forever just like their love giving him another kiss. Whitney said, " I'm so glad you thought of me everything is so special with the flowers and lovely bracelet"

Kevin said, " There's more to come get your coat you're coming with me "

Whitney said, " Where are we going ? putting on her coat and grabbing her purse"

Kevin said, " No more questions just let me make this Valentine's Day special"

Kevin takes Whitney by the hand walks her to a waiting Limo with the Driver opening the door for the couple to get inside once they were settled the Driver takes his place behind the wheel adjusting the Rear view mirror so he can watch the two Lovers. Whitney feels the car pulling away from the curb she settles in wondering what her handsome man has in store for them looking at him from head to toe she lays her head on his shoulder, she said, " Wow, baby you smell like a Candy bar so good " she puts her hand on his thigh caressing it. Kevin said, " I'm glad you like the way I smell smiling would you like a glass of wine ?

Whitney said, " Yes "

Kevin pours her a glass of Chocolate wine and one for himself toasting to love they both take a sip with Whitney taking another sip letting the wine caress her tongue feeling the warm crisp notes of the Chocolate flavor. Kevin watches her drink in the Moment he removes his gloves so that she can feel the warmth of his hand touching hers leaning in to get a kiss. Whitney response with a light smooch on his lips then returns to her Chocolate Wine giving Kevin a sly smile putting down her wine glass looking at him,

Kevin said, " What that's a kiss ?

Whitney said, " Yes it's a kiss Mr. Costner what are you trying to Direct our Love scenes now ? giving him a sexy smile"

Kevin said, " No but the kiss can show more passion so let me count it down for you "1, 2, 3" Action

Whitney grabs Kevin finding his full lips planting a passionate kiss on them wrapping her arms around Kevin with him embracing her feeling the attraction they but wanted more until they were jarred apart by the sharp turn of the Limo. Out of breath Kevin ask the Driver what happen ? The Driver told the couple a dog jump in front of the car and he had to make a sharp turn to miss the dog with the Driver still adjusting the mirror.

Whitney said, " Maybe our Love Scene is getting to steamy ! for him to watch let's turn the channel taking a deep breath herself

Kevin said, " Ok, we're at Our first stop anyway " The Red Hot Fashion Salon " come Whitney it's time for you to select your dress and shoes for tonight's Date" Kevin escorts Whitney inside the Salon where a Stylist greets the couple who arrive hand in hand. The Stylist said, " Welcome to Our Salon may I help you ?

Kevin said, " Yes, My beautiful sweetheart and I have a Valentine's Day date tonight she's going to select a few dresses so please Make her happy ! The Stylist understood completely knowing if Whitney's happy then he'll be happy already seeing the a big commission and sell for herself. She guides Whitney over to a couple of racks to select her dresses and shoes once the selections were made Whitney slips into the dresses room while Kevin take a seat in a comfortable leather chair to view each selection she'll wear. Whitney select a hot sassy silk red dress with red strappy heels to match loving it she was happy so was Kevin.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Limo Whitney admires her beautiful new dress and shoes she said, " I can't believe you're doing all this for me, baby " giving Kevin a kiss on his rosy cheek putting her arm in his until she notice a small red gift bag by Kevin's feet now sitting up she ask" what's in the gift bag" ? Kevin plays dumb " What gift bag" ? Whitney reaches for the gift bag the suspense is killing her until she's stop by Kevin gently putting his arms around her waist telling her, " Whitney if you want the gift bag give me a kiss first " Whitney thinks that's a small price to pay to uncover the secret of the gift bag reaching for his lips they embrace. Satisfied with Whitney's lush kiss he grabs the gift bag gives it to his Lady Love waiting to see her reach inside the bag he sits back with a big smile on his face. Whitney reaches inside the red gift bag moving the red tissue paper out of the way she takes the gift out holding it up to really view it,

Whitney said, " Oh my goodness what a beautiful beaded red clutch its stunning ! when did you do this ?

Kevin said, ' I didn't I mean the Stylist presented it to me as gift for you to coördinate with you dress now everything matches are you happy ?

Whitney said, " I love you " hearing something jiggling in the purse she quickly opens it to find a gold key holding it up " what's this " ? looking at Kevin

Kevin said, " Now that's my surprise to you can't tell you let's just say the key to my heart

The Driver said, " Sir we're here !

Kevin said, " Thank you "

Whitney looks out the window of the Limo but doesn't see anything familiar to her thinking "where is this place" ? Kevin reaches into his pocket pays the Limo Driver for his service plus a little extra " Thank Sir " Kevin said, " You'll be back tomorrow right ? The Limo Driver said, " Yes Sir "

Whitney gives Kevin the evil eye " Tomorrow, huh " She quickly replies her ruby-red lip gloss and blush for her cheeks grabs her red beaded clutch and coat. Kevin steps out of the Limo with the Driver holding the door he puts on his leather gloves holds his hand out for Whitney to take she does while stepping out of the Limo looking beautiful she feels Kevin pulling her next to him. They watch the Limo drive away feeling uneasy about this place Whitney had to ask it " Kevin where are we ? Kevin said, " What you don't trust me " ?

Whitney said, " No ' ! I know you're up to something smiling but I still love you

Kevin said, " You're right ! I'm going to spoil you and adore you all day long are you hungry ?

Whitney said, " Yes, I am"

Kevin takes Whitney by the hand they walk across the street to an old Factory Warehouse passing lots of park cars. Ringing the door bell they are soon greeted by older Man and his wife who invites the couple in taking Kevin and Whitney's coats introducing themselves, " Hello My name Helmut Schmidt and this is my wife Anna " we are the host welcome to our Bed n Breakfast with a slight German accent. Whitney said, " Thank you " what a lovely place you have here do you live in the entire space ? Helmut said, " Oh no we only occupy a small room but we work here too you see we make homemade German Chocolates for the Hersey company and thru those doors is the factory for Chocolate making. Whitney looks at Kevin who has a big smile on his face she continues to ask questions, " So Anna tell me this is a Bed n Breakfast ?

Anna said, " Yes Maam, there are 6 dinning rooms and 18 bedrooms they are all loft spaces with plenty of room you do have your key don't you ? Whitney said, " Yes, my Sweetheart made sure we had A Key ! Kevin tries to look innocent. Kevin ask about their dinner reservations without hesitation the couple is escort to a beautiful dinning room where other couples are enjoying a romantic meal looking around the room with its soft lit candles on red table cloths with white china plates along with tall stem wine glasses. Helmut takes the couple to the perfect table he starts to pull out the chair for Whitney but Kevin stops him so he can do it giving her a kiss before taking his seat looking at his lady love with complete admiration and desire in his eyes for he saw only her tonight.

A waiter appears to take their order Kevin said, " We'll have steak I like mine medium rare and Whitney would like her steak well done with Chocolate Mushroom sauce and baked potatoes with butter. The Waiter said, " May bring you Chocolate bread to go with your meal and Chocolate Champaign sir ? Kevin said, " Yes please thank you ".

Whitney said, " This is a great place how do you know about this place ?

Kevin said, " I'm German well I have German heritage and My Great Grand father use to work for the Hersey company making German Chocolates this is his old Factory the locals couldn't bear to have it leave so they ask Helmut & Anna to run it as a Bed n Breakfast. Tomorrow, I will show you the Factory where you can have your own Chocolate candies customized to your order giving her a big smile pouring Whitney a glass of Chocolate Champaign. Their dinner arrived nice n hot along with the Chocolate bread they begin to enjoy their meal when it dawns on Whitney what Kevin meant by Tomorrow... Whitney puts down her fork looks at Kevin, She ask, " So Frank is this a Full Service Date ? Kevin's blue eyes began to twinkle as he laughs remembering that line in their movie " The Bodyguard " leaning into the table looking directly into Whitney's big Brown Eyes, Kevin said, " Yes Rachel, I want this to be a Full Service Date ...


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin & Whitney finish their meal shared a slice of Chocolate Chip Cheese Cake with soft romantic music playing in the background. The Waiter appears clears away their dish leaving Kevin the check which he quickly pays the couple decides not to spend night at the Bed n Breakfast instead Kevin calls the Limo Driver to pick them up preferring to spend the rest of their Valentine's Day at home. Kevin & Whitney arrive home with a red gift bag filled with Hersey Kisses a complimentary treat from the Hersey Chocolate Factory. They remove their coats tossing them on the Living Room Sofa without speaking they shared a tender kiss Whitney could feel the pounding of Kevin's heart matching her own heart beat quickly taking his hand they shared incredible night of love.

The brightness of the morning sun pierce thru the Beautiful French doors of the Bedroom Whitney gently wakes seeing her handsome sweetheart sleeping so peacefully she didn't have the heart to wake him with a kiss. She removes his arms from around her waist finds her silk ruby red robe and red slippers walks into the bathroom to take care of her personal needs returning from the bathroom she checks on Kevin to see if he were still asleep seeing that he was she walks to the Kitchen to fix breakfast. Whitney pulls out the a couple of pans begins to cook Turkey bacon with scramble eggs she brews Chocolate Mocha Carmel Coffee for their breakfast. Kevin smells the heavenly aroma of breakfast reaching for Whitney noticing she was gone he sat up in the bed pulls on his pants grab his white shirt goes into the bathroom to take care of his personal needs splashing his face with water once finished he hurries towards the Kitchen.

Whitney said, " Good Morning Sleepy head did you sleep well ?

Kevin said, " I slept beautifully now if the room could stop spinning " running his fingers threw his blonde hair looking at his true love with bright blue eyes

Whitney said, " I have just the thing for a hang over here's a cup of Chocolate Mocha Coffee

Whitney gives Kevin a cup of coffee he begins to drink it tasting the sweet Mocha flavor he said, " Great cup of Coffee Honey " the door bell rings Whitney stops her cooking to answer it. Whitney said, " Hi Honey " giving her cousin a big hug taking Dionne by the hand walking with her towards the Kitchen entering the Kitchen Dionne was surprise to see Whitney had a guess taking a seat next to Kevin at the breakfast bar Dionne ask for a cup of coffee too. Kevin said, " Hi Dionne, Good Morning ! looking at her with a shy smile. Whitney looks at Dionne asking, " Now Dionne you're not going to get into my business right ?

Dionne said, " No, no honey ! I'm here on behalf of Cissy who was worried that you may be alone and sad on Valentine's Day and I just wanted to see my favorite cousin I see you're in great hands" Looking at Kevin who was eating his breakfast.

Kevin said, " Dionne, I'm glad your here to share breakfast with Us because this is the perfect time to give My love her last Valentine's Day gift. Excuse while I get the gift putting down his fork he walks towards the bedroom leaving the ladies alone to talk.

Whitney said, " Oh Dionne this has been the best Valentine's Day ever it couldn't have been more perfect now he has another surprise come on let's take our coffee into the Living Room. Kevin meets Whitney & Dionne in the living room he walks over to Whitney giving her a small ring box she stands quickly opening the box to see a beautiful 18k engagement ring with Chocolate Diamonds, Kevin waits for her reaction taking the ring from the box placing it on Whitney's left hand.

Kevin said, " Whitney Elizabeth Houston will you be my Valentine's Day Love ?

Whitney said, " Yes, I will "

Dionne said, " Let's Celebrate ! taking the Hersey kisses out of the red gift bag tossing them in the air as Whitney & Kevin share a beautiful Valentine's Day Kiss !

Dionne said, "Now that's Love "

Kiss !


End file.
